Hook and family
by MagaJV15
Summary: Después del nacimiento de su primera hija con Emma, Jennifer Jones, Hook parece estar feliz y tranquilo hasta que un hombre de 30 años se aparece en su puerta diciendo ser su hijo./ Historia mejor que el summary pls denle una oportunidad. Captain Swan
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una historia basada en una idea que tuve hace tiempo como ya saben Hook tiene muchos años,casi tantos como Rumple y me puse a pensar que él ha estado con varias mujeres que no ha visto de nuevo ya que él navega mucho que pasaría si una de ellas hubiera estado embarazada de él hace tiempo esta es la historia de su hijo Luke de 30 años que luego de años se entera que su padre esta vivo y no solo eso; tiene su edad, una nueva familia y reside es Storybrooke.**

Hook POV

Emma y yo íbamos bien, todo parecía marchar como lo queríamos. Nos mudamos a la nueva casa, Henry y yo nos llevábamos mejor que nunca incluso David parecía feliz con nuestra relación lo único que pudo mejorar todo esto fue el enterarme que Emma estaba embarazada. Al principio tenia miedo ya que jamas pensé en hacerme cargo de un niño hasta que conocí a Emma y Henry pero la diferencia era que Henry ya estaba grande cuando lo conocí. Yo le tengo miedo a los niños más que miedo a ellos tengo miedo a hacerles daño todos son tan frágiles y pequeños. Emma tampoco sabe mucho de ellos ya que dio a Henry en adopción cuando era un bebé. Pero al sentir al nuevo ser dentro de Emma, ella y yo nos dimos cuenta que podíamos hacerlo juntos. Henry estaba emocionado con la noticia ya que a él le gustan los niños y juega con su tío Neal cada vez que visitamos a sus abuelos. Luego nos enteramos que nuestro nuevo integrante iba a ser una niña y nos emocionamos con la idea aunque todavía no se nos ocurren buenos nombres pero abría que apurarse con eso ya que la nueva Jones nació hace 3 horas, 3 horas muy ocupadas en las que por navegar no recibí la llamada de Emma pero ya me dirijo al hospital para encontrarme con Emma y mi a la sala donde Emma esta .

-Buenos días Swam, buen trabajo -y la beso.

-Hook ya estas aquí.-sonríe pero no puede mantener sus ojos abiertos.

-Descansa Swam,¿ donde esta la bebé?

-Se la llevaron hace 10 minutos pero ya debería estar aquí

En eso la puerta se abre y entra una enfermera con la bebé más hermosa que haya visto, tenia el cabello rubio de Emma aunque casi no tenia pelo y tenia ojos azules como los míos.

La enfermera me la pasa a mis brazos y empieza a llorar trato de calmarla pero solo logro que llore con más fuerza aunque no me sorprende lo dije no soy bueno con los niños.

-Creo que esta incómoda - apenas escucha mi voz se tranquiliza.

-Creo que no- dice Emma

-¿Te gusta mi voz? -la bebé sonríe y inevitablemente yo también. La sostengo hasta que se vuelve a dormir.

Luego de eso y como era costumbre en el bosque encantado los padres de Emma organizaron una ceremonia para presentar a Jennifer Jones la nueva integrante a la familia real pero en el fondo se que sangre de una pirata real corre por sus venas. Corrían las horas de la noche y se iban yendo los invitados hasta que solo quedamos los charmings y yo. De repente alguien toca la puerta, la sala esta vacía ya que todos están durmiendo. Abro la puerta y me encuentro a un hombre de 30 años aproximadamente,de ojos azules y cabello castaño, no recordaba haberlo visto en Storybrooke, él me mira como tratando de encontrar algo dentro de mi.

-¿Eres Killian Jones? - Me dice inseguro.

-Aye - asiento con la cabeza y él me mira inseguro de lo que va a decir.

-Yo soy tu hijo.

* * *

Él acaba de decir que es mi hijo como era eso posible me quedo en estado de shock por unos segundos hasta que él empieza a hablar.

-Se que es difícil de creer pero es cierto.

-No entiendo como eso es posible. -él tenia mi edad eso es raro

-En tus primeros años de pirata cuando ibas navegando por todas partes y te acostabas con cualquier chica a cambio de un poco de dinero para ellas,madre era una de esas chicas que luego de enterarse que estaba embarazada fue botada del lugar donde trabajaba pero conseguimos salir adelante hasta un día en el que ... - se le corta la voz.

-¿Que paso? - puedo ver esa mirada de pérdida en sus ojos como la misma que sentí cuando murió Milah.

-Me enfermé estuve a punto de morir pero mi madre no podía pagar para sanarme así que decidió contactarlo.

Puedo ver esa mirada de odio en sus ojos yo conozco bien esa mirada.Él continua su historia.

-The dark one él nos dio un remedio magico con el que pude sanarme pero no fue suficiente mi madre no pudo pagarlo y ese monstruo aplastó su corazón frente mio, yo tenia 8 años me dejo solo en el mundo estaba perdido y fue en ese trance que fui a Neverland me uní a los niños perdidos hasta que un día hable con Peter Pan, él me dijo que sabia donde estaba mi padre y podía decirme quien era, que de hecho estaba muy cerca mio, no lo entendí al principio, él me dijo que mi padre era Killian Jones conocido también como Hook justo cuando iba a ir a conocerte conocí a un chico llamado Baelfire él me dijo que no vaya que era mala idea, que estaba mejor por mi cuenta, que él había estado entre los piratas y que por culpa de ellos su madre murió, me dijo que the dark one la mató aplastandole el corazón, pronto nos hicimos amigos y contamos cada día que pasamos en Neverland pero logramos salir de ahí y acabamos en una tierra sin magia donde permanecimos juntos por buen tiempo hasta que conoció a una bella chica llamada Emma se enamoró de ella y se fue, no se que habrá sido de ellos. Crecí y conocí a una chica llamada Lily salimos durante un tiempo y uno de esos días ella me confesó que había un lugar llamado Storybrooke donde residían los personajes de cuentos de hadas que fueron llevados ahí por una maldición y yo hice algo que nadie había hecho , yo le creí.

No podía creer que él habia estado tan cerca mío todo este coincidía lo deje continuar.

-Ella quería vengarse y me dijo que podía ir con ella solo tenía que ayudarla. Pero un fin de semana que salí de la cuidad regresé a nuestro apartamento y no había nada. Al parecer ella se había ido. Luego de meses vi tu nombre en unos papeles que ella guardaba en su escritorio,Killian Jones o Capitan Hook residente de Storybrooke fue cuando volvió esa idea a la mente de contactarte.Y el final de la historia ya la sabes estoy aquí parado en la puerta explicándote como llegue.

Era mucha información que procesar no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo

-¿Tú eres mi hijo?- fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios en ese instante

 **Fin del primer capitulo, hasta ahora que les parece no sé si continuarla o dejarla ahí. Cualquier sugerencia diganme pls.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui va la segunda parte de la historia,si tienen ideas por favor díganme que podría pasar, reviews plsss.**

- _¿Tú eres mi hijo?- fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios en ese instante_

-Al parecer sí.-dice tímidamente

-Eres un Jones, ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Luke - espere a que continuara. - solo Luke

-Ahora seras Luke Liam Jones, bienvenido a bordo. sonrió, luego recuerdo que tengo una familia que no sabe nada acerca de esto.

-Liam - me dice sonriendo un poco

-Sí Liam este... por el momento recién me estoy adaptando aquí así que no ...

-No quieres que nadie se entere verdad.-noto tristeza en su voz

-Es solo por el momento, en su debido tiempo lo mientras diré que eramos amigos y que acabas de llegar aquí por una maldición o algo.

-De acuerdo.- me dice con inseguridad

-Por mientras pasa y descansa - lo hago entrar y lo guió hasta el sillón le doy un par de colchas y veo como se queda dormido.

NO POV

Luke se levanto en la mañana y encontró 3 pares de ojos mirándolo.

-Alto ahí -le dijo Emma

-No te muevas ladronzuelo- dijo Charming mientras Snow lo miraba detenidamente

En eso Hook entra corriendo a la sala

-wow wow wow alto -se pone delante de Luke para protegerlo - esta bien él viene conmigo

-Haberlo dicho antes, donde están nuestros modales- dijo Snow con un poco de vergüenza

Emma se llevo a Hook a un lado de la sala

-Killian me puedes decir ¿quien es él y que hace en nuestra casa con nuestra recién nacida hija?

-Emma cariño es un amigo que tuve cuando era pirata. Él digamos que es como de mi familia.

-Confiare en ti, pero si se acerca a Jennifer no dudare en usar mi magia.

-Emma él no es alguien de quien debemos cuidarnos.

Luke POV

-Luke puedo hablar contigo un segundo- me dice Killian

-Claro- me dice luego me jala del brazo a un lado.

-Este aquí la familia no esta muy segura de si incluirte o no, por mi parte los estoy tratando de convencer lo más que pueda.

-Tranquilo no hay problema, no es que me acepten rápido en muchos lugares

-Hey chico ya no estas solo- me dice amablemente

-Enserio chico, tenemos la misma edad.

-Que parezcas de mi edad no significa que la tengas- me dice y vuelve a la sala.

Luego de un rato voy a la sala y veo a Killian sosteniendo a una bebé muy pequeña deberá tener unos días. Me acerco con curiosidad.

-¿Quien es ella?- lo digo mientras sonrío, pues es una bebé muy bonita.

-Ella es mi hija Jennifer-me dice mirándome a los ojos.

-Eso quiere decir que tengo una hermana- digo sonriendo un poco

-Aye, media hermana

-Jennifer Jones, eh?- le digo

-Jennifer y Luke Jones- me dice

-¿Puedo cargarla? - le digo luego de un rato con inseguridad pues siento que se va a molestar con mi pregunta.

-No veo porque no. -me dice y me la pasa

-Es muy bonita.- me quedo mirándola un rato, es tan pequeña e indefensa. Luego de unos minutos de silencio llega Emma.

-Hola Killian dice entrando por la puerta- luego nota que estoy sosteniendo a sus bebé se acerca y la toma de mis brazos.

-Hola Luke.- revisa a sus bebé como buscando que este bien, como le fuera a hacer daño.- bueno voy a dormir adiós- se lleva a Jennifer con me mira incomodo.

-No le caigo bien verdad.

-Queee noo- dice con una voz media aguda

-¿Enserio?

-No es eso, es que ella desconfía de la gente, eso es todo, creció en lugares de acogida que pequeña.

Espera lugares de acogida,Emma y rubia. Esa era la Emma de Baelfire o como él prefería segundo si es de Emma de Neal que hace con Killian.

-Ella no es Emma Swan- le digo extrañado

-Aye, hermosa no?

\- Ella no es Emma la novia de Baelfire.

-No te has enterado, no?.- noto tristeza en su rostro

.¿De que? Él esta bien, por favor dime él fue lo único que tuve por mucho tiempo, es lo más cercano a un hermano que tengo.

-Luke él esta muerto.- guardo silencio unos segundos antes de romper en llanto.

Ese mismo día fui a su tumba Neal Cassidy decía, no podía creer que el único amigo que había tenido y de hecho la única persona que por mucho tiempo considere mi única familia estaba muerto. Eso solo me recordó una cosa, yo solo hago daño desde que mi madre me tuvo lo único que he hecho es causar dolor, muerte y sufrimiento. Por eso decidí que por el bien de esta familia seria mejor irme.


	3. Chapter 3

**No subiré esta historia en un tiempo pero planeo terminarla. Voy a estar subiendo "no te enamores de Killian Jones" es solo captain swam léanla este capitulo que esta un poco corto.**

Luke POV

Bae estaba muerto eso solo confirmaba una cosa que ya me había temido desde hace tiempo, yo soy el problema todas las personas que quiero se alejan de mi o mueren. Mi madre, Lily ahora Bae. Pero esta familia era diferente esta familia era especial, no quería provocarles sufrimiento así que decidí huir. Tal vez nunca debí haber venido en primer lugar, esta familia ya estaba bien. En la mañana me levanto y voy al comedor esperando que todos estén dormidos, pero no lo están.

-Luke ya te levantaste, al fin- dijo Killian.

-¿Que hora es?

-Es medio día.- Medio día dormí tanto. Me dirijo hasta la puerta, no quería levantar sospechas.

-¿A donde vas?-

-Eh... Muelle.

-Espera yo te puedo llevar más tarde.

-Pero quisiera ir ahora, adiós.- dije rápidamente y cerré la puerta.

* * *

Me subí al carro con el que había venido, uno antiguo que robé cuando era más joven y maneje pero antes pase por un lugar.

-Bae o Neal como quieras amigo yo solo quería decirte, gracias por todo, fuiste lo único que tuve por mucho tiempo, yo me prometí volverte a ver no quería que fuera así pero no se puede hacer nada al respecto, te voy a extrañar mucho. Encontré a mi padre al final, no es como tú dices, es diferente pero él esta bien ahora tiene una nueva familia y no quiero arruinar eso por eso me estoy yendo pero no quería irme sin antes despedirme de ti.-le dejo una rosa blanca encima de su lapida.-Que descanses en paz.

Con eso subo a mi carro y paro justo en la linea, no sabia que debía hacer o si estaba bien huir. En eso escucho alguien detrás mio.

-Killian.-digo mientras volteo y me doy cuenta de que no es él .

-¿Emma?.La miro un poco confundido.

-Sabia que estabas mintiendo, cuando dijiste que ibas al muelle te seguí porque soy sheriffe y es mi trabajo ver que todo marche en orden.

-No confías en mi, ibas que iba a hacer algo malo.

-Son asuntos de la policía, okay.

\- okay.- lo digo mientras subo a mi carro en eso ella me detiene

-Espera, se que probablemente no me incumba pero ¿porque te vas?

-No sé si me entiendas pero a veces cuando en tu vida encuentras felicidad cerca de otras personas, ves que están bien y te das cuenta que tú solo estas roto y no las mereces y también que cada persona que amas sufre, te sientes como una plaga que destruye todo por lo que pasa.- para ese punto ya estaba gritando.- bueno así me siento aquí y creo que por el bien de todos debería irme, igual no creo que te importe se ve que no te caigo bien.- ella pone una cara de sorprendida como si lo que dijera fuera mentira.

-Luke...- se acerca y me da un abrazo, es incomodo al principio pero se lo devuelvo.

-Se como te sientes es lo que siento todos los días cada día de mi vida desde que llegue aquí, pero me enseñaron que parte de su felicidad soy yo. No te vayas .

-Es lo primero lindo que me has dicho desde que llegué aquí.

-Sí, no te acostumbres.

* * *

Volvimos al departamento, Killian estaba sosteniendo a Jennifer.

-Ahí estaban.- dice mientras pone a mi hermana en el moises.- espera estaban juntos...

-Si fuimos al muelle.- mintió Emma.

-Como sea Regina va a traer a Henry en unos 5 minutos.- la puerta se abre y una hermosa mujer de cabello hasta los hombros entra con un chico como de 13, supongo que ella es Regina, que lindo nombre.

-Pirata sigues aquí...- le dice a Killian

-Y tú sigues aquí también... Reina malvada.- intercambiaron miradas incomodas y sonrisas falsas, luego ella voltea y me mira.

-Tú eres nuevo aquí, verdad

-Sí, llegue hace poco.- le agarro la mano y la beso y sorprendentemente, ella se deja.-Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío.

-¡Regina!.- dice Emma sonriendo un poco.

-Esta bien, esta bien, yo solo vine a dejar a Henry.

-Tal vez te puedas quedar.

-Sí tal vez.-nos miramos, quien sabe tal vez haberme quedado tenga un lado positivo.

 **Fin del capitulo,no sé como se me ocurrió meter la pareja de Luke y Regina pero veré sigue.**


End file.
